lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Finch
| background = #f9f8f7 | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #140703 | fontcolor1 = #f9f8f7 | color2 = #53372a | fontcolor2 = #f9f8f7 | bodyfontcolor = #140703 | image = Will.gif | width = 260 | age = 20 | gender = Male | education = Brighton Military Academy (drop out) Harrington Grammar School (expelled) | birthday = July 30, 1994 | address = 20 Green Avenue, Barfield | occupation = Unemployed | relationships = Single | housemates = Matt Finch & Lian Harper | personality = Will has never been the brightest one in the bunch. He has a short attention span and will regularly zone out if the topic doesn't interest or concern him. Despite this, he picked up a few problematic beliefs from his parents while he was impressionable. He can be very rude and selfish, and at times, sexist even. While Will comes off as being very lazy, if there is something he wants, especially if that something is food, he will go out of his way to get it. He's also a bit of a flirt. A terrible one, but a flirt nonetheless. While he ignores most insults spun at him, he actually did pay attention to them when he was left in charge of his daughter, Gemma. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'11" Considering he spends most of his time eating, sleeping or watching TV, Will actually has an athletic physique. His clothing choices mainly consist of a t-shirt and jeans but if someone buys him something different he'll probably just wear that. He has curly, brown hair, which he actually likes a lot, and he really missed when he was in military school. He's also usually got some form of beard seeing as he gets lazy with shaving and looks hot with a beard. | family = Will has never really been close with his parents, Betty and Robert. His parents never really spent a lot of time with him as a child, instead leaving him in the care of nannies while they fought and had extramarital affairs on the side. They'd constantly complain about how Will was the disappointment in the family, especially after he got kicked out of grammar school and then again after he dropped out of military school, so it didn't come as much of a surprise to Will when they disowned him for sleeping with a black woman. Thankfully, one of Will's cousin's, Matt Finch, was living in Miduna Beach with a spare room in his apartment, and although the two weren't close at all, Matt agreed to let him stay with him. Since then, they haven't really gotten to know each other much better, they mostly just tolerate each other. Aside from being jerks, Will's parents (and most of his older relatives) are very racist, so as an act of rebellion, Will started seeing a black girl named Tanisha Cox, but they eventually broke up. They later ran into each other seven months later, and she revealed that she was pregnant, although Will immediately denied being the father. His daughter, Gemma Cox was born on December 3, 2014 and on Christmas Morning Will found out from his cousin, Matt, that Gemma had been left on his doorstep. After about a month of trying to take care of her and be a responsible parent, Will eventually decided to give her up for adoption, while still somewhat upset about it. | friends = *'Charlie Harper:' Charlie and Will became odd friends after they met and slept together one time. Charlie found out that he was Matt's cousin after Matt walked in on them making out, drunk, and tried to stop them so Lian wouldn't murder him. Following that, Charlie spent a while convinced that Will was in love with him, which confused Will. Then, for a while, Charlie was convinced that Will was gay, which also confused him. Still, Charlie became Will's confidant and he goes to her for help with things, although that may have changed after he gave up his daughter, whom Charlie loved, for adoption. *'Lian Harper:' Lian and Will aren't friends in the slightest. Lian openly insults him and makes fun of him and Will just nods and lets her go. He also insults her to Matt, and most of their exchanges are something along the lines of "I don't care what you're doing" or "go away. don't talk to me." | history = Will was born in 1994 to Elizabeth "Betty" and Robert Finch in Barfield, where he lived in the same house for the first 19 years of his life. Will wasn't ever really a social child, growing up away from people his age, and without his parent's attention seeing as they were preoccupied with trivial things. By the time he started preschool, Will was already getting into trouble for not listening to instructions and being selfish with toys. Instead of taking the opportunity to teach him otherwise, his parents just put him in a different preschool where they wouldn't insult their child. Will grew up fairly used to never being punished for anything. The worst he ever got in elementary school was an after-school detention which his parents couldn't request that he sat out of after he swore at a teacher. Will finally worked out that the way to get his parents to pay more attention to what he was doing was by acting out and misbehaving, even if he didn't necessarily like the attention he was getting. He learned to phase the insults and disappointment out and just accept that they were talking to him. By the time he was eleven, most of his teachers had grown sick of his constant acting out, seeing as Harrington was a kindergarten-twelfth grade school. It only took one more year of skipping classes, swearing at teachers and throwing his books out windows before Will got himself expelled from Harrington, and his parents were forced to find a new place for him to go to school. They hired a tutor to home-school him for the rest of his seventh grade before sending him to Brighton Military Academy, which Will grew to hate even more than Harrington. Seeing as it was a boarding school, Will lived there, which he figured his parents must have enjoyed. Will quickly learned that his misbehaving ways only got him into worse trouble than he could have imagined at Harrington and that it was a bad idea, so he became somewhat quiet and only did stupid stuff that wouldn't get him in trouble. He'd also never had much experience making friends, so he spent most of his free time trying to flirt with the girls there. By the time Will was sixteen, he decided to drop out of school, seeing as he'd stopped enjoying it years ago. His parents made their disappointment apparent but let him do that. Will spent his time picking up different hobbies and showed some promise at gardening but was immediately discouraged from it because that was a job for the help. A few years passed of Will boring himself doing nothing, before he met a girl named Tanisha Cox. The two of them started flirting almost instantly, and they dated for about a month before breaking up after Will's family disowned him when they found out he was dating a black girl. Although Will was hurt when they wouldn't take him back after he dumped her, he tried to pretend he was fine, and he decided to go visit his cousin, Matt, hoping that his roommate, Bec, would show a softer side to him than his parents had and convince Matt to let him stay. Unfortunately, Will soon found out that Bec no longer lived there and it was just Matt. Will talked Matt into letting him stay there, which Matt hesitantly agreed to. Since then, he's spent most of his time just wasting time and getting to know Matt's girlfriend and Matt's girlfriend's cousin. In September, 2014, he ran into Tanisha again and found out she was seven months pregnant. He initially denied being the father to Charlie and refused to believe it himself, because he was dumb and bad at math. The night that Tanisha went into labor, Will stayed with her at the hospital where she confirmed that it was his baby. She gave birth to Gemma Cox in the early hours of the morning on December 3, and Will spent a lot of time with her after this, looking after his baby in secret. He got a job to help pay for her and to convince people that he wasn't entirely useless. On December 25, Gemma was left on his doorstep and in his custody, and after about a month of trying to take care of her, Will decided that he wasn't cut out for fatherhood and gave her up for adoption. | trivia = *He's really good at tying knots. It's like the one thing he paid attention to in military school. *He fidgets a lot and if you leave an object near him while he's lazing around he'll probably start playing with it. | note = later | fc = Mat Vairo | user = Minithepeanut}}